Office Relations:Getting Involved With Your Boss
by AngeDeMalFoi
Summary: Pothead (Potter) Is in the muggle world. Four years have passed since he left the magical world, and now he's looking for his job. Well, look at that, his future boss is none other than Draco Malfoy


Well, here's my lovely story. Well, not so lovely. I love shy!Draco. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter and Draco. If I did, they'd be locked in my closet awaiting my every command. ::peeks in closet:: Nope, still no such luck. I'll leave a cookie or two just in case**.

------------  
It had been four years. Four long years. Four years since I had left my home and come…here. It was like a whole different world.Iglanced between my chrome watch and the clock on the wall. I shifted my gaze back to the magazine sitting in my lap and nervously ran my fingers through my unruly hair. Tapping my foot on the floor to the beat of some song I had heard on the way here, I sigh. Another job interview, another let down. I might as well leave now. Just as I placed the magazine back on the table beside me, the secretary tapped me on the shoulder. She looked rather familiar, but I couldn't place her face.

"Um, sir?" I shifted my eyes to meet hers. "It's your turn." Nodding, I stood up, adjusted my tie, and began walking to the door. On the way, something caught my eye. It's the secretary's name plate. 'P. Parkinson'. I shrugged and returned my attention to the matter at hand.  
-----------

I sighed. None of these fools could even begin to meet my expectations. I picked up the file Miss Parkinson had handed me. Before I had the chance to shred it to pieces, I heard a sharp rap on the door  
-----------

"Come in." I gulped, adjusted my tie once more, and entered the room.  
The man at the desk was staring at some file, presumably mine. All I could see of him was his immaculate blonde hair. "Mister…" The man stopped and lifted his head with a smirk on his face. "Potter"

I couldn't believe my eyes, my ears, even my bloody sense of smell. After all these years I come face to face with Draco Malfoy. That familiar drawl was chilling my bones. After leaving him behind, here he is again.

"Mister Malfoy." I say, with over exuberant indifference.  
"Please, have a sear. I assure you I haven't jinxed it." He smirked at me once again with his thin lips. "Biscuit?" He asked, holding a tin out to me. Taking my seat, I warily meet his gaze and clear my throat. "I…er…bloody hell…I already….No." I babble nonsensically. Yes, this was a smashing way to meet my archenemy again after four years. But of course, he just smirked at me. Smirked at me like the very first day I met him. Although, I suppose it might have been a true smile back then. I just can't remember anymore. His voice snapped my back out of my thoughts. "Harry, may I call you Harry?" I shook my head, clearly saying no, "Of course I can, _Harry_. Anyway, why do you want to work here?"  
"I don't, anymore." I stare down at my feet.  
"Oh come now, we're not children anymore. Surely we can get along?"  
What? Did he forget insulting my best friends? Of course, it's their fault I'm here. They drove me away. Not that they cared. "How about I tell you something private about myself and then you have the choice of whether or not to do the same?" He grinned. I threw up a little.  
"Sure" I muttered.

"Ok. Grand. Magnificent! Well, since you so obviously want to know, I'm gay." He smiled proudly. Of course, I was shocked, but I tried not to let it show.

"Well, that was a bit obvious. Everyone knew that during school, what with Finch-Fletchly running around spouting it off." I took a chance with Justin, but he was the first gay guy that popped into my head. Malfoy visibly paled at this. "Well, I suppose I'll humor you and tell you something." I had a utterly brilliant plan. "I'm gay."I waited. And waited. An then, for a change of pace, I waited. Still, nothing, not even a smirk. Eventually, he smiled. Just smiled. It scared me…a lot. I honestly wished he had just smirked. Frowned. Something!! "Um…Malfoy?"

"Yes, Harry, dear?" Dear? What the bloody hell?

"Dear?" He blinked. "You called me dear."

"I did no such thing." He sat up straight. "You're hearing things."

"Yes, like you calling me dear." I smirked. Ugh, I actually smirked.

"Shutup."

"Yes, dear." I smirked again. I see why he did it so much, it's fun.

"Mister Potter, I believe this interview is over." A chill settled over the room.

"That's good then, I was supposed to meet some friends a half an hour ago." I stood up, dusting off my jacket. "I'll be leaving now." I walked to the door.

"Wait!" He held up a hand.  
"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow. I was picking up way too many of Malfoy's quirks.

"Um…Can I meet you some time?" I raised the other eyebrow. "I, uh, meant…for a real interview. That is, if you still want the job…with me being your boss an all…" He looked at his shoes. Malfoy was acting really weird. I passed it off as gas. Well, no I didn't, but I didn't know why he was acting like Ginny the first time I met her. "Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad.." I whispered.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, nothing. I'll just go now." I headed for the door.

"Wait! When and where are we meeting?" He looked at me.

"Um. How about 2 tomorrow at the little coffee shop on the corner of Concord and Spalding?" (A/N: I'm drinking grape juice and looking at my signed basketball. Lol)  
"Sure. I'll see you there." He scribbled something down on his desk calendar.

"Well, uh, bye." I gave him a little wave and strode out of the room. Once in the clear, I let out a long sigh. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  
------------------------------

Well, wadda ya think?


End file.
